Crimson Carnival
by Star's Radiant Blaze
Summary: "Why don't you love me back? Is it because of who I am?" Marth is confronted with a horrifying situation that literally ends in bloody murder. One sided RoyxMarth one-shot for Halloween. Rated T for blood and an insane Roy.


A/N: FINALLY! After about half a year of not writing anything, I have inspiration for another RoyxMarth story!

And, to celebrate the October season, it'll be a Halloween fic! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own SSB, nor anyone from any other franchise. They belong to their respective companies.

* * *

Crimson Carnival

"Why, Roy, why? Why do this to me?"

"Why what, Marth? Was it not obvious?"

Red stained the ground, the moon above a light orange as well. The sounds of the others at the Smash Mansion partying for the Halloween festival were muted in Marth's ears as he laid there, breathing labored, pain coursing through his body.

The entire Smash Mansion decided to have a little house party in honor of the Halloween season. Much merrymaking was in store, with people drinking, playing games, and just having fun in general. Marth had just finished winning against Bowser in a quick 3 stock match when Roy had wanted to show him something. The redhead had been awfully excited about it too.

Thing was, Marth had been taken to a clearing in the woods outside the Mansion, and there was nothing.

Well, nothing except for a nasty surprise that was...

"Y-you know what I'm talking about," spat Marth lowly, struggling to stand, only to be pushed back down by Roy's foot harshly, sending some pain to shoot up his side with a gasp. "You know full well what I'm referring to..."

"Oh, really now?" Roy licked the edge of his bloodied blade, savoring the taste. Sweet, so sweet, and from the one he loved oh so much.

If only the other had felt the same.

The tip of the Sword of Seals went to Marth's neck. The Altean prince flinched. Had he the strength, he'd get the Falchion.

Roy's eyes narrowed suddenly and he grabbed the other by the collar. "Why don't you say it?" he growled lowly. "You know who I am, so why are you afraid to say it?"

"I don't want to believe... that's who... you really are..." Marth replied, struggling in Roy's hold.

Roy scoffed and rolled his eyes, blue eyes not letting up on their glare. At the very least he was being honest about being in denial. "It's just one simple word, Marth," Roy whispered in his ear, causing a shiver to go down the prince's spine. "Nothing to be afraid of..."

"Nothing to be afraid of?" Marth wrenched himself of Roy's hold (luckily, he was taller than the other, which made it easier), and glared right back at the redhead, drawing the Falchion from his sheath as he gained a sudden burst of strength. The legendary sword gleamed dangerously in the moonlight. "Besides the fact you just tried to outright _kill_ me not five minutes ago?!"

Roy blinked. "You really plan on fighting me in the condition you're in?" he said unbelievably. The young lion almost lowered his own weapon. "You'll kill yourself doing that."

Marth grunted as some more blood leaked from his side, and he stumbled a bit. As much as he didn't want to admit, Roy was right. His wounds were too great, and he'd die from fighting.

Then again, at this rate, he was going to die from either blood loss or Roy, whichever came first.

"No matter." Roy sheathed the Sword of Seals and calmly walked to Marth, the other backing up until he hit a tree. Roy gripped Marth's chin and lowered it so the Altean prince would look into his eyes.

"Why don't you love me back?" Roy whispered, inhaling Marth's scent lowly. "Is it because of what I am?"

"You know I only like you as a friend," Marth told the other, nervous energy running through his veins. "Even if you are a..."

Marth sighed deeply, the next word on his tongue vile like venom. "... Vampire."

Roy grinned, moving his head to the crook of Marth's neck. "See? It wasn't that hard to say, now was it?" he murmured.

"Because I don't want to believe that you're... you're a monster..." Marth replied, a pained look in his eyes. "What happened, Roy? Why are you doing this?"

"I love you, that's why," Roy answered sweetly, teeth sharpening slightly. "And I want to be with you..."

Roy's eyes flashed red briefly and he bit down.

"Forever."

Marth's screams echoed in the air, trying to escape, trying to fight back against his former friend. But it was futile in the end, and he slowly went limp in Roy's arms, blue eyes closing. Roy giggled, licking the remaining blood off. He wouldn't want the one loved so dearly to be dirty, even if he was covered with his own sweet blood...

"There, my prince," Roy cooed, holding Marth close. "You're mine, and mine forever. No one else can have you. And if anyone tries to take you away from me..."

His eyes flashed again and he held his dead loved one close. "I'll kill them. I'll kill anyone who tries to take you away from me."

Oddly enough, tears streamed from his eyes and down his face. Why were they there? He didn't feel sad. There was no reason to be sad. Roy didn't know. Whatever the reason, Roy could care less.

He was with the one he loved eternally.

* * *

A/N: I don't write a lot of horror, and it's one of the few horror fics I've written. Sorry if it seems a bit random, but I tried to make Roy insane the best I could. It's a bit of a first for me to do something like this, so tell me how I did!

R&R! And Happy (early) Halloween!

~SRB


End file.
